


King

by LadyFogg



Series: Constantine Oneshots & Prompts [15]
Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, Language, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: There’s nothing like showing John who’s in charge when you’re trapped in a small closet





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no reasoning for this other than I really wanted to write it.
> 
> Fic Song - https://open.spotify.com/track/4YYbzfU2sNTlRleUaT6RlS

 

 

There’s something to be said about the way John squirms underneath you. 

You’ve always been a big fan of making him needy and quivering, small mewls and grunts spilling out from tightly closed lips as he tries to be quiet. Which he can never do. Especially when you have your mouth around him and the head of his cock is hitting the back of your throat. 

In retrospect, he should have seen this coming. He had been teasing you all night. Giving you his bedroom eyes and naughty smirk, even when you were trolling the abandoned building for clues on your newest case. Of course, Papa Midnite’s thugs showing up put a wrench in your plans as you were forced to run and find a hiding place. 

The closet was a tight fit, but as you told John, “I’m sure you’ve squeezed into tighter fits before.” 

He had enjoyed that. Though probably not as much as he was enjoying you sucking him down to the base. 

“Yeah, love, that’s the stuff,” he grunts, grabbing your head. 

You let him slip from your mouth, your hand giving him firm strokes. “Quiet, John,” you purr. Though the closet is dark, the faint light from your cellphone is enough for him to see your tongue dart out to lick along his length. 

He moans, but it's stifled slightly. Those long, slender fingers card through your hair, guiding your head back down. “If you wanted me quiet, love, you shouldn't have put my cock in your mouth,” he pants. 

You take him back in with one swallow and his words dissolve into gibberish. To his credit, he is trying to be quiet. Usually when you suck him off this hard he shouts obscenities and words of encouragement. 

The lack of space is frustrating. You're hunched over unpleasantly, so you shift to adjust. The movement allows John's hips to surge upwards, nearly gagging you. You can take it of course, but he's trying to take the lead, and you're not having it. With a glare up at him, you press your forearms onto his thighs, forcing him to remain still. 

He can move when you let him. In fact…

Still trailing your mouth along him, you reach up to grab his wrists, prying his hands out of your hair. You pin them down and a shudder passes through him. He grunts with frustration. 

“Bloody hell,” he mumbles. “M’not gonna last much longer if you keep doing that.”

You smile up at him, mouth stretched wide around his girth. As his eyes lock with yours, you swirl your tongue around the tip before hollowing your cheeks and sucking as hard as you can. John's head falls back against the wall with a dull thud. His cock feels impossibly hard against your tongue. You've been at it for a good half an hour and he's clearly on the edge. A small bead of precum leaks out and you swallow it greedily, bobbing your head up and down while your hand follows with a firm stroke. 

And just when he's going to come, just as he sputters a warning and grunt, you pull off with an audible  _ pop _ . You squeeze the base of his cock, stopping his orgasm with a dangerous grin. John's hips jerk and twitch at the sudden denial of pleasure. If the light were brighter, you're sure his face would be red and his eyes wide with a mix of anger and desperation. 

“Bugger me, love!” he grounds out. “Just what the bloody hell are you playing at?”

“Well, obviously I'm not going to let you cum without fucking me,” you pant, getting to your feet. There's barely enough space, so you have to lean over him so you can push your jeans down. He hurriedly reaches up to help, but when he presses an open-mouthed kiss to your inner thigh, you shove his head back roughly. “Not yet.”

John loves putting his mouth on you. He’d probably go down on you for hours of you’d let him. Or, more accurately, if you ordered him. Because despite his demeanor and control issues, he loves being dominated. True, most of the time he delights in giving the orders on what he wants you to do to him. But he always comes hardest when you call the shots.

As you straddle his lap, you dig through the pockets of his trench coat for a condom. “Put this on,” you command, showing him the foil square. 

John scrambles to do just that, giving you a chance to kick out of your shoes, peeling your jeans off the rest of the way. He manages to roll the condom on, chest heaving with anticipation. You tug on the knot of his tie, undoing it so you can reach the buttons of his shirt. He gasps as you rip open the garment.

“Oi! Watch it-- _ umpffff _ !”

Before he can say anything else, you silence him with a hard kiss. With one hand around his cock and the other worming into his shirt, you plunge your tongue into his mouth. John moans and practically melts beneath the assault, hands coming to rest on your hips. Your thumb skims across his nipple, teasing the nub until it's stiff. 

“We're gonna fuck,” you announce, against his lips, lightly biting the lower one. “Would you like that?”

John whimpers slightly and nods. “You're bloody magnificent right now, you know that?”

You grin, pinching his nipple and drawing a strangled moan out of him, all the while lowering yourself onto his cock. “Oh I know.”

Talking ceases. John's mouth is busy moving with yours as you ride him, the tight quarters making it difficult to do much more than grind on his lap. Which is just fine because that means John's buried completely to the hilt. You abandon his chest to tangle your fingers in his hair, pulling on the strands. It makes John break the kiss, exposing his neck. You attack it viciously, biting and sucking every bit you can reach. 

Your body is on fire, urging you to keep moving. It's amazing how well you and John fit together. It's like you were made to bring each other pleasure. Every touch, kiss, and grunt stokes the already all-consuming fire burning just beneath your skin. 

_ More!  _ your body screams.  _ More! More! More! _

It's sweltering in the small space, forcing you to shrug out of your hoodie. John fumbles with the hem of your shirt and you draw back to let him wrestle the clothing up and over your head. 

“You're allowed to touch now.”

John immediately wraps his arms around your waist, bringing you forward so he can bury his face between your breasts. Clever lips leave a series of kisses and hickeys, with the occasional over eager scrape of teeth. It's your turn to try to keep quiet. Grabbing his head with both hands, you yank him into a bruising kiss, sucking his tongue into your mouth. 

His hips twitch upwards once, then twice, and then he's suddenly goes limp, panting against your lips.

Halting your grinding, you draw back with an accusatory glare. “You came didn't you?”

John grins lazily. “That I did, love,” he says, sounding pleased. 

“I didn't.”

This won't do. Knees cramping, you struggle to your feet while stretching your sore body, groaning slightly as your joints crack. John watches curiously, slumped against the wall as he tries to catch his breath. However, you don't give him much of a chance. Body still begging for your own release, you drape your leg over his shoulder. 

His mouth is hot and eager as you force him between your legs. He's more than willing, immediately seizing your thighs to hold you in place. The pleasure is back, flaring stronger than ever. Your hips rock along with John's lips. He sucks your nub hard before burying his tongue in you as far as he can. 

Time melts away. It's like your nerve endings are alive and you find yourself hyper aware of everything: the wetness of your slick, John's prickly stubble, the heat of his breath as he pants between licks, and the unmistakable build up of your own impending orgasm. 

With a growl, you push off the wall, bracing yourself on the one opposite you. John goes with the motion, allowing you to tower over him. You grind against his face, one hand keeping tight hold of his hair because you’d probably kill him if he tried to stop. Spots are starting to decorate your vision and before you can even think to warn John, you're coming hard, covering your mouth to keep from shouting.

John laps at your slick greedily, grunting when your hand in his hair relaxes. He doesn't stop until you draw away, playfully slapping his cheek. “Don't come without me next time, asshole.”

“You act like I have a say in the matter,” John grunts, sounding deliciously hoarse. He carefully removes the condom and ties it off, letting it fall on the floor next to him.

Pushing your leg off his shoulder, John struggles to his feet. What little space you have is gone as you find his chest nearly pressed to yours. Your cellphone light had turned off long ago, and while you can’t see John, you can still hear the smile in his voice. 

“Your naughtiness never ceases to amaze me.”

You chuckle, struggling to pull up your jeans. “Happy to oblige,” you say. 

John suddenly manhandles you until your back hits the door. “Oh, we're not done yet,” he coos, body lining up along yours. “It's your turn. Let's see how quiet you can be, love.”

You open your mouth to respond, when you're sent toppling backwards as the door is yanked open. John lands on top of you, knocking the wind from your lungs.

Looking up, you meet the barrel of two pistols, along with the unamused face of Papa Midnite and his thugs.

“You two are not as quiet as you think,” Midnite drawls.

“Round two is gonna have to wait, love,” John says.

“Figured as much.”

  
  



End file.
